El artesano y la calabaza erótica (Halloween 2019)
by Ethavisell
Summary: Yuuri es un artesano de calabazas y se dedica a vender todo tipo de calabazas con diferentes estilos hasta que un día conoce a un hombre nórdico de ojos azules llamado Vitya , quien decide retar a Yuuri para hacer una calabaza única, una jamás creada en la vida del artesano. Así que Yuuri decide crear la mejor calabaza erótica en donde el arte sea... un poco inusual.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: **+16 Lenguaje inapropiado

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que tenga que ver con esta serie y copyright, junto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Mitsurou Kubo**. Esto es un fanfiction basado en la serie de **MAPPA** y **Sayo Yamamoto**, solo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**EL ARTESANO Y LA CALABAZA ERÓTICA**

**CAPITULO 1: calabaza, calabacita**

* * *

Yuuri era un chico tímido y a la vez algo siniestro en apariencia durante en esas fechas de octubre. Lo que no era nada raro dado que éste se vestía muy elegante para atraer al público por esas fechas; y dicha recomendación era por parte de su amiga Yuuko.

—Creo que he hecho muchas calabazas este año —se dijo el japonés mirando las cuarenta y nueve calabazas tras de él—. El otro año me tomaré un descanso para estas fechas. Después de todo no es el único negocio de la familia.

Phichit lo escuchó y frunció el ceño: «¿En serio estás pensando en tomar vacaciones, Yuuri?» Pensó el tailandés.

Phichit era su mejor amigo, aquel que le gustaba leer las cartas y el destino de la gente a través de sus ojos y las líneas de sus manos.

Sin embargo, el único destino que no podía leer en sus ojos era el de Yuuri. Ni siquiera podía leer las palmas de sus manos.

Existe una explicación para eso que sucede con Yuuri, y es que las brujas dicen que seguramente él fue un brujo muy poderoso en el pasado y tiene una protección muy grande.

—Oye Yuuri —Phichit terminó de arreglar la estantería de remedios—, necesito comprar más hierbas para mis pociones de amor eterno y amarres.

—Phichit, sabes que no deberías practicar magia aquí, mucho menos engañar a las clientas incautas que vienen a buscar ayuda, yo digo que mejor las aconsejes —fue necesario que Yuuri aclarase uno y más puntos sobre remedios porque podía afectar sus ventas a futuro—, además, estas violando el libre albedrío de las personas con algo que no es eterno, nada dura para siempre, y eso después se lo cobra el karma a futuro.

—Yuuri, pero que aguafiestas eres—Phichit hizo puchero al sentirse regañado por algo que su familia hizo durante generaciones—. Por supuesto que lo dije bromeando, ahora mismo solo preparo pociones medicinales, leo las cartas, las manos, el rostro y bueno eso de las pociones de amor...

—¡Oye tú, cerdo con gafas! —Gritó un niño de ojos verdes con cara de gato gruñón, parece que a su madre le gustaba ponerle cintas con orejas de gato y veía entre tierno y perverso—. ¡Te exijo que me des una calabaza de esas feas!

Los vellos del cuerpo de ambos hombres se erizaron del susto por el grito, sobre todo Yuuri, quien había perdido la paciencia al ver lo grosero que era ese chiquillo.

—¡¿Disculpa?, ¿cómo acabas de llamarme?! —Gruñó furioso el azabache con los ojos llenos de cólera ante ese niño malcriado—. ¡¿Y tus padres?! ¡A mi tienda no vengas a exigir nada niño!

En un inicio Phichit observó la escena entre Yuuri y el niño de cabellos rubios con terror, pero al ver que un hombre imponente con porte bárbaro como el Dios Odín se acercó a la mesa, decidió no intervenir ante el problema.

—¡Yurio! —Regañó el mayor dispuesto a poner a ese chiquillo grosero en su lugar—. Basta, ha sido suficiente, ya regresa con tu madre.

—Maldición, viejo, siempre lo arruinas todo. Solo estaba diciéndole a... —Yuuri arrugó el rostro molesto y lo miró con desprecio—, a este señor que me diera una calabaza.

«¿Diciéndome? No niño. ¡Estabas exigiendo una calabaza! Y aparte me llamaste cerdo con gafas» Yuuri quería echarlo de la tienda porque que aparte de odioso era mentiroso.

—No vuelvas a insultar a nadie que trabaje en una tienda, en ningún lado, ¿entendido? —Viktor apretó a Yuri de la barbilla y él bufó molesto, pero eso no fue suficiente para Viktor—. Discúlpate con él.

Yuri estaba irritado, pero entre más bravo se ponía, Viktor más lo apretaba.

—Discúlpame, no quise llamarte... así

Viktor satisfecho lo soltó y el niño casi que salió corriendo a los brazos de su madre, furioso.

Yuuri con las cejas arrugadas lo vio irse refunfuñando, pero luego vio a ese precioso extranjero con más detenimiento, provocando que el semblante de su rostro se cayera al piso al ver lo guapo y sexy que era el padre de ese niño, es que no se parecían en nada. ¿Será el padre de ese niño?

Sin embargo, Yuuri también observó otros puntos que resaltaba en ese hombre y su familia extraña, que parecía ser de una familia petulante que meaba y cagaba dinero a millones.

—Perdona a mi sobrino —el hombre de ojos azules posó su mirada incrédula en Yuri a lo lejos, quien no hacía más que lanzar maldiciones—, pues él todavía es un niño de diez años que no sabe cómo manejarse y está muy malcriado por mi hermana Yulia.

Yuuri por un momento se sintió intimidado por Viktor, más no cedió a ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Claro, lo acabo de notar, señor. —Este hombre subestimó los encantos del artesano, quien no tardó en sonrojarse y quitar la mirada dejando salir su lado más tierno y débil—. ¿Desea algo más, señor?

Viktor finalmente quitó la mirada de su sobrino notando al asiático algo nervioso, en cambio, aquel miedo que podía ver en su semblante hacía ver lo bonito que era su rostro. Viktor se llevó los dedos a los labios sonrientes de corazón, tapándose los mismos y pensando en dónde había estado ese chico en toda su jodida vida.

Viktor había quedado hechizado ante esos bonitos ojos color café que lo miraban con una inocencia arrebatadora en ese momento.

—No me llames señor. —Viktor se sintió casi que ofendido, sobre todo porque fueron dos veces, no una vez—. Mejor llámame Vitya, un gusto conocerte...

Yuuri tragó e hizo silencio por un minuto, echando una mirada a la tienda llena de calabazas y otros artículos más que no eran de su especialidad sino la de su hermana, y pese a eso por un momento el japonés inspeccionó su vida dentro de ese minuto y se sintió patético al lado de ese hombre.

Ese hombre era el ser más hermoso jamás visto, además de que tenía lujos y una bonita hermana —aunque el sobrino era bastante grosero y molesto— todo lo demás en ese platinado parecía bueno, de hecho, tenía una mejor vida que él, algo que Yuuri empezó a envidiar un poco dado que lo poco que tenía le había costado demasiado esfuerzo luego de la muerte de sus padres al derrumbarse aquel edificio en la plaza de Salem.

Yuuri solo vendía calabazas en Halloween y hacía otras artesanías durante cada mes. Lo que restaba del año, eran otras artesanías que había adquirido gracias a su hermana Mari. En esta época lastimosamente todos los negocios cercanos estaban cerrando debido a la falta de gente, ahora a ellos ya les gusta celebrar esas fiestas de forma moderna.

—¿Hola? Llamando Tierra... —el platinado se extrañó al ver que ese chico quedó en blanco porque tal vez estaba siendo muy invasivo—, oye, lo siento, te molesta qué...

—¿Eh? No para nada, lo siento, me llamo Yuuri Katsuki —finalmente habló—. Un placer. No suelo hablar con desconocidos mientras mi hermana está de viaje, solo atiendo a los clientes y ya. De hecho, si desea algo más puede hablar con Phichit, es el único que me acompaña en estas fechas para ayudarme a vender.

Phichit estaba sacudiendo el polvo con el plumero por allí y allá, en uno que en otro lugar cercano a ambos —detrás de las enormes estanterías— solo para escuchar la conversación.

—Ya veo, bueno, Yuuri — el japonés miró de nuevo al hombre y apenas podía sostener su mirada sin sonrojarse, estaba hecho un caos—, es que parecías inmerso en tu cabeza y no quería molestarte mucho, solo espero que estés bien.

Viktor miró las calabazas que estaban tras lo vidrios a la espalda de Yuuri, eran las mejores y eran realmente impresionantes, estaban perfectamente trabajadas.

—Wow, ¡Amazing! Debería comprar todas esas calabazas —dijo Viktor con lis ojos brillando.

«¿Amazon? Dijo Amazon: ¿Acaso Yuuri debía vender sus cosas en ese sitio, sí, y yo debería vender mis brebajes?» pensó Phichit, quien no sabía un carajo de inglés.

—Me gustan todas —el corazón de Yuuri latió a millón cuando dijo eso—, así que me voy las voy a llevar todas.

Viktor fue sacando su tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Eh? Pero... son 49 ¡De verdad se las va a llevar todas! —Yuuri hasta que saltó del susto porque era mucho dinero y nadie antes le había comprado tanto—, es mucho dinero, cada una cuesta 60 dólares estadounidenses.

—¿49 calabazas solamente? —Viktor lo miró curioso—, entonces deseo una más, quiero que sean 50 calabazas, este último deseo que sea especial para tenerla en mi cuarto. Deseo inmortalizar esa calabaza.

«Juju si claro, que casualidad. Yo le llamaría las 50 calabazas de Vitya, hasta suena a película porno de Halloween» pensó el morboso de Phichit frotándose las manos.

—Pero, me va a tomar dos días, ¿quiere algún diseño en especial?

Viktor sonrió y cada vez que Yuuri marcaba en la caja registradora, algo entre las piernas del ruso se excitaba. Parecía loco, pero ese chico provocaba cosas siniestras en su ser con solo mirarlo.

—No sé, quizá tú tengas algo que inmortalice a esta calabaza y la haga única —a Yuuri eso le sonó muy sugerente y se le prendió el foco, hecho que a Viktor también lo alumbró—, acabas de pensar en algo, dime, ¿en qué pensaste?

«Así es Yuuri, esta es tu oportunidad, a ese hombre lo bañaron en su bautizo en oro en vez de agua bendita» Phichit estaba atento.

—Bueno, había pensado en algo que le gusta a Viktor —Yuuri apenas respiró al pronunciar su nombre—, ¿le gusta algo en especial?

—Sí —respondió el ruso dándole su tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Qué le gusta Viktor?

—Tú.

Y es allí en donde el pánico de Phichit y Yuuri se hizo evidentemente enorme, en donde un silencio familiar se rompe al momento que escuchan el estridente sonido de un vaso de vela rompiéndose contra el piso.

Viktor mira de reojo al amigo de Yuuri recogiendo los pedazos rotos con una escoba, parece que dijo algo malo y estaba a punto de arreglarlo cuando el amigo de Yuuri lo interrumpió.

—Lo siento, Yuuri, iré por el recogedor —Phichit salió pitando de allí asustado porque había arruinado el encuentro amoroso de su amigo.

Yuuri al ver cómo se puso su amigo lo siguió, pidiendo a Viktor que lo espere un minuto, aún con la tarjeta en sus manos.

Viktor pensó que a lo mejor Phichit era su pareja y estaba fastidiando todo.

Al estar detrás de las puertas, dentro de la oficina ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

—Yuuri, esto es un buen presagio.

—¿De qué hablas? Si acaba de decir que le gustó, pero no puede ser, apenas lo conozco.

—Y lo dijo sin escrúpulos, lo sé, es un aventado. Sin embargo, pude leer su rostro. Déjame decirte lo que vi.

—Phichit no empieces con eso —Yuuri tenía miedo de que leyeran su destino—, no lo hagas, sabes que eso me pone nervioso.

—Viktor no es malo Yuuri, es un amor de persona, pero es alguien que sí necesita mucho amor dado que alguien le rompió el corazón en el pasado —afirmó su amigo—, y debido a eso, ha estado muy solo.

Yuuri suspiro aliviado. ¿Cómo debía tomarse eso? Parece que debía afrontar la situación.

—Ya sé que haré —Yuuri salió y encontró a Viktor preocupado—, lo siento, fue un accidente que suele suceder mucho.

—Entiendo, no quise molestar —Yuuri notó la tristeza en el rostro del platinado y sintió ternura—. Solo me llevaré esas calabazas, no importa la última.

—A mí sí me importa la última calabaza —Viktor se estremeció asombrado y un leve sonrojo se dibujó en su rostro—, esta última será un regalo de mi parte. Si a Viktor le gusta algo de mí, intentaré plasmar algo bonito de mí en ella. No tienes que pagar por ella.

El ruso más feliz no podía sentirse, quería llorar porque estaba agitado sintiendo miles de emociones entrenando en su pecho.

—En verdad, muchas gracias Yuuri.

El platinado vio que el chico de ojos almendra llegó con el recogedor y limpió los pedazos de vela sobre el suelo, notando que este le echó una mirada y una sonrisa.

¿Sería esa una aprobación? ¿O estaba diciendo que no se acercara a Yuuri? Pero de inmediato obtuvo su respuesta cuando el chico pasó por detrás y dejó una nota en su bolsillo, aprovechando que Yuuri estaba distraído cobrando en la caja.

Viktor miró la nota.

«Regresa mañana a las 6:00 Pm yo te puedo leer las cartas, Yuuri es mi mejor amigo, puedes estar tranquilo».

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Viktor al leerlo, volviéndose a guardar la nota.

* * *

**Nota final**: Bueno, agradezco que lean la historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado, esta historia de Halloween será muy corta, de unos 3 capítulos seguidos y un epílogo, necesito respirar un poco ahora que estoy cerca del mar, si ando de vacaciones y mi mente está fresca.

Música por: Kristian Kostov ~ Beautiful Mess  
Si alguien no puede ver el vídeo musical que lo diga, a veces YouTube lo bloquea en sus países.

Matta Ne~


	2. Chapter 2

**EL ARTESANO Y LA CALABAZA ERÓTICA**

**CAPITULO 2: La declaración de mi cliente**

* * *

Phichit había quedado idiotizado ante las cortas palabras de Yuuri, aquellas que se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza como disco rayado cuyo eco se repetía infinitas veces cada vez que abría la boca:

«_Haré una calabaza del hueco de mi culo y se la regalaré a Viktor..._» fue lo que Phichit escuchó fuerte y claro de los labios de Yuuri, provocando que todas las alarmas en el tailandés se encendieran por esa travesura.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —Phichit torció los ojos hacia un lado, algo desconcertado, sobre todo con esa ocurrencia de Yuuri y la puta calabaza—. Yuuri, eso es como regalarle una invitación a tu sagrado templo, digo, no estaría mal si se conocieran, es que no he podido leer el destino de él aún, y sabes que si no lo hago no podré hacer de cupido o ayudarte a romper su corazón en todo caso.

—Es la única manera de hacer que desista de querer algo conmigo, no sabemos si puede ser un psicópata, Phichit.

Phichit le restó importancia a esto último, no tenía sentido, Phichit sabía que el tal Viktor no era así, y fue porque lo vio en sus ojos, aquellos ojos que eran como una playa cristalina sin mancha, pero conociendo a Yuuri mejor le iba a seguir el juego.

—Amigo, pero antes de espantar al ruso al menos déjame leerle hasta los dedos de los pies —sugirió Phichit muy campante intentando hacer que Yuuri entrara en razón.

Después de todo ese día que Phichit lo citó, Viktor no fue a la hora indicada por, por ende, el tailandés pensó que a lo mejor Viktor no creía en esas cosas, o algo tuvo que pasar para que no regresara a la tienda.

Aún con todas las sospechas tontas, Phichit no se preocupó por eso dado que lo único que quería era que su amigo se sintiera bien.

Y sí que se sentía muy bien al regalar una calabaza tan apegada a su cuerpo, y más de una zona íntima. ¿Acaso eso era normal?

Yuuri soltó una carcajada para demostrarlo sin corazón alguno, o eso pensó Phichit, pero Yuuri solo quería que Viktor encontrara grosero y repulsivo su forma de hacer las cosas, y ya que la calabaza estaba casi lista, que mejor manera de mostrarle su lado poco amable para que ese hombre no intente ligar con él de nuevo.

Yuuri tenía miedo a las relaciones, porque en la escuela lo molestaban mucho desde primaria hasta que se graduó, de hecho, le hicieron una terrible broma de mal gusto en _Halloween _de sexto año.

Yuuri todavía recuerda con amargura cuando aquel extranjero, llamado Leroy, se burló de él junto a sus otros amigos idiotas.

Le hicieron creer que un chico de transferencia llamado _Augustus_ lo amaba. Hicieron que cayera en su red para luego despedazarlo frente a todo el colegio. Fue algo muy triste para Yuuri.

—Como sea, Phichit, él me dijo que vendría hoy a las 6:00 —Yuuri miró el teléfono y no había mensaje alguno—. Tal vez se desanima y no va a venir, pero si viene detenlo por una hora o media más.

—Mi querido amigo, Viktor vendrá, tiene cara de ser ese tipo de hombre que no se da por vencido, y por supuesto que lo voy a retener.

—¿Tú crees? —Yuuri soltó un suspiro con angustia—, creo que no le va a gustar la calabaza, a lo mejor se ofende y terminamos con esta falsa de una buena vez.

—O tal vez le guste y diga Wow: «¡Amazon!» —exclamó el amigo vidente muy mal informado—. Yuuri, va a querer vender tu calabaza y tu culo.

—¿Como has dicho?

Yuuri no captó al inicio lo que Phichit mencionó, pero estaba seguro que mencionó un destinatario de ventas y envíos de la red, pero al darse cuenta de lo que quiso decir, se burló de su amigo en buen plan, es decir, que su amigo era muy malo en inglés y malo para captar conversaciones privadas.

—Jajá No, Phichit, él dijo: ¡Amazing! En inglés, es una palabra, no «Amazon». Por cierto, lo que él dijo significa «asombroso» —resaltó Yuuri con los dedos.

Phichit se golpeó la frente y soltó un leve suspiro al sentirse como un verdadero idiota. El inglés es importante, de hecho, su madre se lo repitió miles de veces, pero no todos podían ser diestros en inglés y Phichit no le hizo caso.

—Bueno, gracias por la corrección, ya casi es la hora —Phichit miró el reloj—, estaré en mi puesto de lectura.

—Claro Phichit, ve. Yo tengo que terminar la bendita calabaza de Viktor.

Y justo cuando Phichit se sentó en su puesto, el hermoso platinado entró y miró a su alrededor, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en Yuuri apenas lo vio. Yuuri se encontraba al fondo del taller y se dio cuenta que todavía estaba elaborando la calabaza que le iba a dar de cortesía.

Viktor delineó su típica sonrisa de corazón al ver al chico y su corazón latía tanto que quería salirse de su pecho e invitarlo a comer y salir. Tal vez se veía demasiado sexy con ese traje al punto de imaginarse cosas sucias con Yuuri.

Aunque Viktor quería ver la calabaza, no paraba de mirarle el culo a Yuuri mientras estaba de espalda. Viktor ya estaba loco por él e iba al asecho para conquistarlo.

Y así con esos sentimientos ingenuos el ruso se iba acercando en silencio al japonés, aprovechando que el artesano estaba ocupado para sorprenderlo, lo que no sería muy buena idea, al no conocerlo Yuuri podía atacarlo.

Conociendo ese motivo, fue agarrado con fuerza por una mano, siendo arrastrado hacia el puesto de Phichit, quien lo sentó de inmediato en la silla.

—A ver mortal —habló Phichit soltando al ruso—, aquí necesitamos de tu paciencia, y con esto me refiero a que tienes que esperar a que mi querido amigo termine tu adorada calabaza.

—¿Eh? ¿No la ha terminado? —Viktor estaba sorprendido, pensó que ya lo había hecho—. ¿Sabes si va tardar mucho?

—Una hora más —al menos es el tiempo que Phichit sentía adecuado para retener al ruso—. ¿Por qué razón no viniste cuando te lo pedí? ¿No crees en la magia?

Viktor se quedó desconcertado, pero se dio por vencido dado que no le gustaba pensar mucho acerca de esos sentimientos extraños que el amigo de Yuuri le hacía sentir, era algo parecido al escalofrío cuando se estaba solo en una tumba de noche.

—Para nada, de hecho, a mi difunta abuela le gustaba leer las cartas, pero...

—Ya veo, tu abuela era una bruja nórdica —Phichit se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo—. Sé por buena fuente que son las mejores brujas del planeta.

Viktor no era el más tradicional de la familia, hasta su madre era tradicional. El ruso sólo había dejado de creer en muchas cosas dado que alguien le rompió el corazón.

Su padre. Viktor lo recordó con tristeza puesto que ese hombre abandonó a su madre y a él cuando tenía cuatro años. De hecho, negó su existencia y por su culpa su madre murió de tristeza, así que su abuela lo terminó de criar hasta los dieciséis cuando ella murió.

Su única herencia fue su hermana, aquella mujer a la que aprecia. El dinero, bueno, el ruso se retiró del patinaje artístico con seis medallas de oro, la última medalla fue dedicada al amor de su vida. Ese amor que aún no existía, pero la ganó con la promesa de que encontraría el amor y lo cuidaría para el resto de su vida.

—Era una mujer humilde y de bien, me dio todo hasta que murió cuando tenía 16, y en vez de estar desmoronado, fue cuando más fuerza obtuve para alcanzar mis sueños —Phichit estaba asombrado por el relato, sin duda en sus ojos se reflejaba algo de dolor—, así que yo solo empecé a desenvolverme ante la gente cuando elegí ser un patinador competitivo porque amaba patinar, ya que cuando lo hacía yo podía ver a mi madre y a mi abuela mirándome desde el cielo, las veía sonreír antes de cada uno de mis triunfos, por eso ellas siempre fueron ese ágape en el corazón del ruso. Sin embargo, como no todo es eterno de un momento a otro, yo a los 28 años ya no sorprendía a la gente, pero yo sabía el por qué, y ese por qué venía por la falta de motivación personal, nada era suficiente, así que solo gané una medalla más con el fin de encontrar el amor en una de mis promesas, y allí me di cuenta que me hacía falta una pieza del rompecabezas en mi alma.

Sí, Viktor sabía que podía sonar cursi e idiota, pero era la verdad. Viktor por un lado no sabía cómo estaba contándole todo eso al chico. Sin embargo, se sentía mejor al sacar todo de su corazón.

—Soledad y desapego. Eso fue lo que sentías después del altruista camino por el cual pasaste, te consumiste en sus recuerdos y no te diste tiempo para conocer algo más allá del amor que tu abuela te dio —Phichit ya no le quedaba la menor duda, había leído a Viktor de forma correcta, de hecho, ahora él se veía algo perdido —. Sabes, dicen que el amor es un reflejo de lo que somos dentro, es ese amor que transmitimos sin apego alguno para sentirnos que encajamos es el gran problema de muchos, ¿qué tipo de amor eres tú, Viktor?

Era una buena pregunta, una que nunca se había hecho. ¿Qué tipo de amor somos? ¿Qué amor representamos? A veces puede sonar egoísta, tal vez el amor no siempre nos representa. Al menos eso pasaba con Yuuri antes de perder sus esperanzas en ciertas cosas que involucren las emociones.

—Eso quisiera saber yo también —afirmó el platinado confundido—. Tal vez yo...

—Eres un ángel caído del cielo para los mortales, Viktor. No te des por vencido, aunque las personas parezcan groseras, malas o lo que sea. Tú tienes un alma muy fuerte como un roble.

Aquello fue suficiente para recordar quién era antes de ser un tipo rico. Era un sentimiento agradable. Uno que no debía dejar en su pecho.

—Viktor —llamó Yuuri interrumpiendo—, mañana es 30, pero estoy esperando a que se seque la calabaza en la que he estado trabajando, así que estoy tomando un descanso, quizás esto tome media hora.

—Entiendo —Phichit no había terminado de leer las cartas, de hecho, las tiró mientras Viktor estuvo sentado—. Bueno, entonces yo me quedo aquí con tu amigo mientras tú haces lo que tengas que hacer.

—Perfecto, entonces me voy a sentar a tu lado —Yuuri se sentó en una silla al lado de Viktor y miró a Phichit—. ¿Y bien? ¿Desean un té o algo antes de continuar?

Phichit vio las manos de Yuuri, se veía algo cansado y por ende se ofreció sin pensarlo.

—Yo voy por el té y tengo unas galletas que saqué del horno hace unos 15 minutos.

—Oh, ¿hiciste galletas de almendra? —Yuuri casi que se relamió los labios, estaban algo secos—, está bien, te espero.

Viktor notó eso y luego miró a Phichit y sonrió algo nervioso.

Cuando Phichit se fue y Yuuri se quedó solo con Viktor. El ruso sintió una corriente eléctrica al sentir una profunda mirada sobre él. De modo que el ruso enfocó sus ojos en Yuuri.

—¿Tu amigo de verdad es bueno leyendo el Tarot? —Preguntó el platinado para romper el incómodo silencio.

—Sí lo es —Yuuri no lo negaba, en lo que no era bueno es en las pociones—, pero no le compres nada que tenga que ver con pociones —advirtió Yuuri.

Una gota de sudor salió de una de las mejillas del ruso, la verdad es que había notado esos frascos pequeños de color fluorescentes a un lado que dicen en venta. Sobre todo, uno que dice: «_Conquista a tu amor en una hora_».

—Bu-bueno, yo no sabía que vendía ese tipo de cosas.

—Sí —añadió Yuuri—, no funcionan.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Qué malo eres! —Phichit se sentó en la mesa con los tés y luego lo repartió junto a las galletas—, si funcionan, pero no tienen un efecto duradero.

Yuuri suspiró, no quería discutir con Phichit.

—Bueno, Viktor —Phichit se sentó y le pidió que extendiera sus manos—, a ver, tú...

El tailandés miró con cara de preocupación a Viktor. Primero intentó leer las manos de Viktor por esas suaves y delicadas líneas que se dibujaban a lo largo de las mismas, pero resulta que estaba bloqueado, entonces se dio cuenta que las manos de Viktor no pueden ser leídas.

—No me deja leerlas.

Yuuri lo miró extrañado y luego miró a Phichit.

—¿Entonces también le dirás que Viktor fue un brujo poderoso? —Bufo Yuuri, porque era colmo.

—De hecho, sí, puede serlo Yuuri, Viktor puede contarte su historia del pasado —se defendió Phichit—, también puede ser seguro que se bloqueó para no hacer daño o simplemente para protegerse, también existe la posibilidad de que alguien creara una protección poderosa para él.

Viktor estaba confundido, ¿acaso estaban hablando de una vida pasada? Tal vez. Por lo demás, su abuela era una señora muy mística.

—Bueno, dejemos ese tema, mejor léeme las cartas, Phichit, tengo curiosidad por saber que tan bueno eres —pidió Viktor—, solo quería ver hasta donde le atinas.

—Bueno, este Tarot lo llamo las 3 cartas: en el pasado, presente y futuro —explicó Phichit—. Tienes la luna invertida en tu pasado, me indicas que vienes de un período donde te sentiste rodeado por el peligro, llegando a tener situaciones escandalosas, alguien intentó culparte de algo, y todo eso pasó cuando salieron a la luz secretos y cosas ocultas llenando el ambiente de falsedad e inestabilidad.

Su padre era uno, pero era peor su reciente problema con el vodka. Viktor tuvo una pelea en un bar ruso de mala muerte y la prensa intentó hacerle escándalo por eso, y peor, una mujer se aprovechó de él y dijo que se había acostado en ese estado de ebriedad y estaba embarazada, pero Viktor recuerda que ni siquiera tocó a esa loca.

—Vaya, eso pues, es cierto —Viktor les contó lo que le hicieron en Rusia.

Yuuri estaba atónito ante la maldad de la gente, luego de que Viktor le dijo eso, se dio cuenta que ese hombre guardaba un pasado algo tormentoso, quizá era demasiado para llevar esa carga él solo.

—Segunda carta: el ermitaño en el presente. Viktor ha pasado por todo, este es el momento en el que debes guardar silencio y meditar, sobre todo. Existe una situación dentro de tu larga soledad que hay que tener mucha paciencia en lo que buscas, debes analizar con cuidado los detalles antes de emprender una acción. Si no lo haces así, podrías arrepentirte después.

Viktor estaba buscando pareja, esa era la verdad, pero tenía un poco de pesar.

—Quiero un novio, soy gay, esa es la verdad —confesó finalmente—, pero me reprimo ante mis deseos por miedo a no ser aceptado, siento que nunca encontraré lo que busco.

Yuuri casi que escupe el té cuando dijo todo eso. De un momento a otro dejó de lado lo que comía y bebía para ayudar al ruso.

—Pero que hombre tan pesimista eres —regañó Yuuri quien había tenido tiempo de investigarlo—, eres un patinador ruso muy bueno, o eras, te retiraste y ahora tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para buscar ese amor que tanto necesitas.

—¿Y si encontré ese amor, pero no me hace caso? —Viktor ya estaba empezando a sentir incómodo—, olvídalo.

Yuuri se quedó mirando al ruso preocupado, pero luego sonrió un poco.

—Díselo —pidió Yuuri sin tapujo alguno—, porque va a ser peor quedarte callado y no hacer nada, así no sea la persona correcta, al menos habrás liberado tu corazón.

Phichit barajaba el Tarot a su favor, el destino estaba cantado y Yuuri, parecía dispuesto a ir aceptando que también le gustaba, porque en los ojos de Yuuri se veía ese brillo inusual cuando abre su corazón hacia alguien, poco a poco, pero lo hacía.

—¿Y qué dice mi futuro? —Fue la última pregunta de Viktor mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos.

Aquellas manos que eran observadas por Yuuri, parecían temblar por el miedo o tal vez por la época, después de todo el invierno iba a empezar pronto y el otoño se iba.

Phichit puso la carta frente al ruso.

—¿Qué ves allí Viktor? —Preguntó Phichit.

—Un hombre con un mundo haciendo malabares —respondió Vitya sorprendido—, ¿significa algo en especial?

—El mundo: Viktor, parece que viene un periodo de armonía total para ti en lo espiritual, en lo físico y en lo mental, será una etapa en la que podrás gobernar con los elementos de los cuatro mundos. Será el momento perfecto para culminar con uno de tus proyectos de vida, y lo harás junto al amor que tanto deseas.

Phichit vio la carta detenidamente y luego miró a Viktor.

Viktor tragó fuerte, quería hacer más preguntas, pero cuando quiso abrir los labios, fue imposible porque Yuuri habló.

—Voy a ver la calabaza, seguro ya está lista —dijo levantándose de la silla.

—Yuuri —llamó Viktor—, sé que me darás esa calabaza de cortesía, pero creo que no hace falta.

—¿Estás rechazando mi obsequio? —Yuuri frunció el ceño fingiendo que está molesto—. Es de mala educación porque yo la elaboré especialmente para ti, y peor, me costó tiempo y esfuerzo.

—Entonces déjame pagártela —pidió el ruso.

—Una parte de mí no puede pagarse, Viktor —dijo Yuuri, estaba algo triste al ver que sacó su billetera y no hizo más que detener su mano—, no siempre puedes pagar todo con dinero. O lo aceptas o lo dejas.

Viktor sintió un _Déjà vu _en la oscura mirada de Yuuri. Pensó lo que dijo Phichit, eso de romper los esquemas y decir lo que sentía, sentía cosas por Yuuri y apenas lo conocía, sentía que quería estar con él el resto de su vida, pero que podía decirle para que se molestara y lo echara. Viktor por primera vez se sintió inseguro y sus labios hablaron por sí solos.

—¡Yuuri! —Lo llamó en voz alta con una determinación fulgurante—. Me gusta tu trasero redondo y bonito, pero además pienso que eres lindo dado que tu rostro es perfecto por sus suaves facciones inocentes, y no hablar de tus labios son mejor que cualquier otro labio que salga en las películas porno.

Luego de eso Viktor quiso salir corriendo porque pensó que Yuuri así no le daría la calabaza y desistiría después de haber dicho semejantes cosas, pero, al contrario, todo eso aceleraría el proceso para que Yuuri le diera su amada calabaza.

Phichit tosió duro y soltó el té en la mesa, al inicio casi que suelta una carcajada, pero se tapó la boca luego de ver la cara impagable de Yuuri. «¡Diablos Viktor! ¡No sabía que eras así de intenso!».

Yuuri no reaccionó durante un minuto, estaba quieto mirándolo.

Ahora Viktor estaba asustado. ¿Acaso lo golpearía? ¿Lo mandaría al diablo? ¿Qué haría Yuuri?

—Viktor: Ven conmigo, te voy a dar tu calabaza y una última sorpresa —dictaminó Yuuri.

* * *

**Nota final**: Gracias por leer la obra, espero que este capítulo corto haya sido de su agrado, esta noche subo el último capítulo :3

_Sia & Alan Walker ~ Diamond heart_

Matta Ne~


	3. Chapter 3

**EL ARTESANO Y LA CALABAZA ERÓTICA**

**CAPITULO 3: La calabaza erótica**

* * *

«_Mierda, me va a mandar al carajo, pero algo malo me hará por haber dicho toda esa sarta de obscenidades, pero la mayoría son verdad, me gustan las nalgas de Yuuri y no hay quien me discuta eso»,_ pensó el ruso dispuesto a defenderse.

De todos modos, ante ese pensamiento negativo el platinado era precavido porque tampoco se la iba a jugar con Yuuri, esa no era la idea, porque la idea era hacer historia y conquistarlo.

Yuuri se detuvo frente a la calabaza que tenía frente a él y se dio media vuelta, mirando de frente a Viktor.

Viktor había ido de despacio y vio la calabaza cubierta con una manta color negra y a Yuuri parado al lado de ella. Su cuerpo no hizo más que detenerse a enfrentar a Yuuri.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio?, Yuuri no dijo nada malo —preguntó Viktor— nervioso, al punto de sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste delante de mi mejor amigo? —Pidió el japonés de brazos cruzados—, dilo por completo, necesito confirmar que no sea otra necedad que quieras comprar con tu tarjeta de crédito.

Viktor notó el tono de Yuuri, parecía serio. El ruso guardó su tarjeta y apenas pudo mirarlo. Se llevó una mano a la nuca pensativo. En realidad, no quería repetirlo.

Phichit era un tipo listo. Así que consideró que era el momento de retirarse del lugar, dado que Viktor se había metido en problemas con Yuuri, pero no, no había de que asustarse, porque Yuuri no era capaz de romperle el corazón, pues resulta que, aunque el japonés no demuestre sus sentimientos, a Yuuri le había gustado Viktor, pero era incapaz de aceptarlo debido a su pasado.

El tailandés de forma sabia y segura se fue en silencio de su puesto, saliendo de la tienda y cerrando la misma con llave.

Y como Viktor no era tonto y tenía un oído agudo, giró su cabeza hacia un lado cuando escuchó el sonido de las campanas de viento y el clic de la puerta cerrarse. Lo último que vio Viktor fue a Phichit despedirse de ellos desde afuera del vidrio con una sonrisa.

«_¡Debí irme a esperar afuera! Estos traman algo, o el amigo vio todo esto»._ Una gota de sudor surcó la mejilla de Vitya.

Luego de ver tan aterradora escena, Viktor empezó a cavilar más cosas en su cabeza, cosas macabras. ¿Y si Yuuri quería matarlo?

«_¡No! ¡Yuuri nunca me haría eso!_» Suspiró y se llevó la mano al pecho.

Entonces volvió a mirar a Yuuri dándose cuenta que quizá esto no era bueno, o tal vez era demasiado bueno y él le estaba metiendo demasiada mente a esa situación. Tal vez pensó que era su oportunidad de besar al japonés y tener su tan ansiada cita a solas con él, aunque el ambiente no era para nada romántico.

—Me gusta el trasero de Yuuri y... —Viktor no se atrevió a decir el resto—. No puedo, lo siento Yuuri.

—¿Te ayudo un poco? —Yuuri se acercó de forma peligrosa al ruso, posando su cuerpo frente a él y se acercó a su oído—. Podemos jugar un poco antes de que termine con todo esto, porque por lo visto. No te vas a detener, y yo solo quiero que me liberes de mi maldición.

Viktor se tensó y en ese tenebroso momento se dio cuenta que había un espejo a lo lejos, en donde solo podía verse a sí mismo, pero no a Yuuri. Lo que fue realmente inquietante porque tenía a Yuuri prácticamente encima y podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. En cambio, eso no hacía que sintiera miedo en ese momento, esperaba que solo fuese una broma de Yuuri.

—¿Jugar? ¿Maldición? —El ruso tragó saliva de solo pensar a qué juego quería jugar Yuuri—. ¿A qué vamos a jugar y con eso de liberarte de una maldición? Espero que no sea un juego...

—Así es Viktor, pero mejor cállate, creo que hablas demasiado —exigió Yuuri cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más erótico—. ¿Te gusto mucho no es así? ¿Por qué yo y no otro hombre? Hay miles en esta localidad, ¿por qué yo? Si Salem es un lugar grandioso.

Yuuri se mordió los labios y se acercó más a uno de los lóbulos del ruso, mordiendo esa zona sensible con suavidad, para luego pasar la punta de su lengua por todo ese lugar. Le encantaba poner a Viktor nervioso _—quien a pesar de no conocerlo—_ quería provocarlo y volverlo loco antes de hacer que abandone toda esperanza en su amor.

—Yuuri, no me conoces, estás jugando con fuego.

Viktor casi que respiraba el aire que salía de los labios de Yuuri. Aquello solo provocó que el ruso lo agarrara de la cintura de forma brusca y necesitada.

—Bien, entonces vamos a encender ese fuego, pero primero déjame mostrarte mi obra de arte —Yuuri lo apartó de forma ruda y se fue donde estaba la calabaza—. Hice dos calabazas, ésta será un regalo que destruiré frente a tus ojos, y la otra te la vas a llevar y no volverás más a este lugar.

Viktor se quedó atónito. No entendía nada. Yuuri lo había puesto muy caliente y ahora lo manda a la mierda como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Oye, no me puedes hacer eso, Yuuri. Eres cruel.

—¿Soy cruel? No, solo estoy siendo amable —Yuuri quitó la manta que cubría la calabaza y las luces se apagaron dejando la tienda oscura con la calabaza erótica brillando frente a sus ojos—, contempla la belleza y la creación de mis manos frente a ti. ¿En serio crees que un tipo como tú se merece esto?

—Madre mía... ¿Te has hecho una calabaza de un...? —Yuuri rió y agarró la calabaza en sus manos y se la puso más cerca—. Oh, Yuuri, eres un pequeño malvado.

«_Y eso se me queda corto con lo que haré, te destrozaré el corazón_», pensó Yuuri dibujando una sonrisa no tan malvada.

—Son unas manos agarrando unas nalgas y dejando ver un culo y un poco más allá —Viktor asombrado desvió sus azules orbes hacia los ojos de Yuuri.

—Correcto. ¿No es bonita? Esto es lo que el señor Nikiforov no tendrá. Mi culo en sus manos.

A Viktor casi se le cae la quijada al enterarse, tanto que llevó sus manos y se agarró los cachetes y luego se los agarró como niño pequeño. Finalmente dio un largo suspiro y sacudió su cabeza.

—Yuuri, no me importa si esa hermosa calabaza es de tu culito sabroso —Yuuri hasta que tembló por la manera en que le llamó—, y perdona que lo diga, pero no me fije solo en tu trasero, te dije que me gustas, por eso quisiera tener una cita contigo. Permíteme demostrarte que no soy como los demás hombres ricos, yo sé que no todo se compra con el dinero.

—¿Oh? ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —Yuuri estaba a punto de soltar la calabaza al piso para que se rompiera—, entonces no te importará que esto se vaya al garete.

—¿Eh? —Viktor no captó hasta que Yuuri soltó la calabaza y la misma cayó destrozada contra el piso—. ¡Yuuri! Esa calabaza me gustaba.

El ruso casi que lloró al verla en el piso, de hecho, su corazoncillo casi que se hizo pedazos.

—A mí también, pero te dije que tenía otra —Yuuri le mostró la otra, estaba pintada de azul y tenía la cara del hércules de Disney dibujada—, tómala y vete.

—Yuuri, por favor...

—Viktor no tengo nada que decir, no sigas —Yuuri le dio la calabaza y agarró la escoba para limpiar el desastre—. Enseguida te abre la puerta para que te marches.

Viktor no lo pudo evitar y tomó la calabaza de Yuuri, pero en ese instante empezó a llorar en silencio. Sus lágrimas gruesas caían sobre sus rojas mejillas y eran reales, le dolía porque Yuuri no le aceptó la cita y aparte de eso destrozó una calabaza erótica muy bonita de su culo, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

—Qué cruel es Yuuri —Viktor dejó la calabaza de lado cuando Yuuri ya había abierto la tienda—, si eso es lo que quieres no nos volveremos a ver más.

Viktor se fue de la tienda sin la última calabaza de Yuuri. Cuando llegó a la casa de su hermana en Salem no dijo nada, su hermana solo vio que su hermano entró al cuarto y se encerró.

Entonces todo había acabado de la forma más inesperada. A Yuuri le había roto el corazón y también le había dolido el suyo al hacerlo, de ese modo algo dentro de Yuuri se estremeció de tristeza al verlo salir a toda velocidad de allí y no volver. Él también estaba llorando por lo que hizo.

—¡Yuuri! —Phichit salió de su escondite en el basurero con los mapaches—. ¿Por qué razón Viktor ha salido corriendo?

—Phichit, ¿no te habías ido? —Yuuri se secó las lágrimas—. Da igual, todo se fue a la mierda.

Phichit vio que Yuuri recogió la calabaza que hizo.

—¡¿Le rompiste la calabaza?! Yuuri, eres cruel.

—¡Ya sé que lo soy, no me lo repitas y déjame en paz! —Yuuri estaba alterado y sacó los restos de la calabaza y lo lanzó en el tinaco.

—Yuuri, Viktor, me contó una historia de él, debes saberlo antes de hacer alguna tontería —Phichit al menos quería salvar algo.

—No me interesa —Yuuri se sentó a descansar un poco—, ya todo acabó.

—No, amigo, no seas así, que te hayan herido en el pasado no justifica que hieras a otras personas que te quieren —regañó el tailandés a su amigo—, aún estás a tiempo.

—No lo creo, se ha ido —Yuuri se tapó los ojos avergonzado de lo que hizo—, no va a volver. Ya déjalo ir.

—No. Yo te ayudaré a que regreses, pero antes quiero que escuches la historia de Viktor. Yuuri, yo creo que si le gustas mucho.

Yuuri lo miró con atención y le contó la historia de su abuela, claramente no le correspondía hacerlo, pero en vista de lo que hizo Yuuri tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo entrar en razón para que pudiera ir a darle la sorpresa al ruso.

Así que luego de oír todo eso, Yuuri se quedó como tonto mirando a su amigo, pero no podía ser tan malo con Vitya. Entonces decidió ir a la casa de Viktor solo para darle su tan dichosa cita si aún la quería, pero ya no sería hoy, sería en Halloween.

—¡Está decidido! —Yuuri no quiso perder la esperanza—. ¡No importa cuántas calabazas eróticas haga! Le haré mil calabazas de mi culo si tanto le gusta a ese ruso.

—¡Así se habla Yuuri! —Phichit le aplaudió contento y fue a buscar la dirección que tenía anotada por cualquier reclamo.

—Por cierto —Yuuri se fue a tapar el espejo que iban a vender mañana a un cliente—. Este espejo embustero que compraste le juega bromas a los clientes y eso no me gusta, la otra vez una chica se asustó y me dijo que si yo era un tipo normal, seguro que más de uno se asustaría.

—Hay, amigo, estas son las maravillas de la ilusión óptica jajaja

* * *

**Nota final**: Gracias por leer esta historia corta, espero que no se me hayan asustado mucho uwu hahaha Yuuri no es un vampiro no, espero que su halloween haya sido genial, les mando abrazos, tranquilos, falta el epílogo, en un momento lo subo. ¡Yuuri y Viktor se darán amor! Pero no será explícito :3 será un final bonito.

Canción cortesía de Au/Ra, Alan Walker - Ghost


	4. Chapter 4

**EL ARTESANO Y LA CALABAZA ERÓTICA**

**EPÍLOGO: Gracias a las calabazas**

* * *

Había pasado un día y llegó Halloween, era media noche y el ruso estaba melancólico en su cuarto mirando historias tristes de desamor y soledad. Ese hombre no hacía más que lamentarse.

—Hermano, no has salido desde ayer —dijo la Yulia tocando la puerta—, ¿estás bien? Estoy preocupada. ¡Viktor abre, tienes que comer!

—¡Déjame! ¡Quiero estar solo! Ve a cuidar a Yurio —Viktor perdió la fe en encontrar el amor de su vida.

—Yurio está con su amigo el kazajo y la madre del niño buscando dulces en otras casas —dijo ella dejando el plato de comida en la mesa de fuera—, tengo que salir por él. De hecho, la tía Rowena quiere que nos quedemos en su casa hoy, así que dejaré todo cerrado.

La mujer se fue sin mucho preámbulo, tuvo que dejar solo a Viktor, y eso no quitaba lo preocupada que estaba por él, así que no le quedó más remedio que confiar.

El ruso, al ver que la mujer cerró la puerta, apagó las luces de la habitación. Él seguía abrazado de su almohada hasta que escuchó una piedra pequeña golpear la ventana, luego otra y otra hasta que Viktor se hartó y encendió las luces y abrió la ventana.

—¡Malditos chiquillos dejen de molestar aquí, no hay dulces! —Pero Viktor recibió una pedrada con una diminuta piedra sin querer, y lo peor es que fue en su linda frente—. ¡Argh!

—No seas malo con los niños traviesos como yo.

Yuuri le habló fuerte y claro al ruso. Así que fue subiendo por una de las tuberías para entrar por la ventana como ladrón y sin previo aviso. La casa de Viktor era enorme, tenía dos pisos y pues a Yuuri se le ocurrió que era más travieso subir por la ventana del ruso.

Viktor apenas reaccionó con una mano sobándose la frente, sí, su amada frente que ahora le dolía.

—Pero qué... —al ruso con su chichón casi se le sale el corazón de ver a su japonés allí—. ¿Yuuri?

—Lo siento, siento lo de esa vez Viktor, vine a pedirte disculpas, sé que lo que hice fue grosero —Yuuri se metió por la ventana y miró al ruso en pijama, aquello le causó un leve sonrojo—. Por cierto, feliz Halloween, ¿truco o trato?

Yuuri de repente vio la frente de Viktor y se alarmó, dejó la bolsa de lado y quiso acercarse, pero Viktor parecía inmerso por la sorpresa de tener a Yuuri en su cuarto a medianoche.

—¡Yo te hice eso! —Yuuri llevó sus manos a la frente de Viktor, acariciándola—. Lo siento, de noche mi vista falla.

—Yuuri —Viktor finalmente reaccionó y apenas dibujó una sonrisa de corazón triste—. Feliz Halloween, y pues, yo elijo trato.

A Yuuri no le gustó ver a Viktor con esos ánimos por los pisos, muy diferente a como lo conoció. Por eso Yuuri se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente y luego se deslizó despacio para besar su fina nariz hasta quedar respirando el aliento de los labios de Viktor, aquellos labios que quería besar.

—¿Me perdonas?

—Claro, no puedo odiarte Yuuri, yo también fui muy aventado y tonto, apenas nos conocemos y mira lo que tuviste que hacer por mi culpa —Viktor mantuvo sus manos agarradas a las de Yuuri, estaba bastante nervioso.

—No, no es tu culpa, pero siempre quise intentar algo loco en esta época, conocer a un desconocido y darme una oportunidad —Yuuri soltó sus manos y agarró aquello que traía cargando a su espalda y lo puso de adorno en su mesa—. Bueno, ya que elegiste trato hice esta otra calabaza para ti, y mucho mejor que la de ayer. Así que te vas a quedar con ella.

Las mejillas de Viktor se pintaron de rojo fuego al ver la calabaza y luego miró a Yuuri, quien luego de acomodarla bien en la mesa de noche, la encendió. Al hacerlo Yuuri le pidió a Viktor que apagara las luces y así fue, el ruso apagó el interruptor. Era realmente hermosa.

Yuuri aprovechó para hacer algo loco, algo que jamás hizo en su vida. Estar con un hombre como Viktor a solas y tener su cita.

—Esta es nuestra cita, este es mi modo de redimirme —dijo Yuuri algo nervioso jugando con sus manos—, ¿qué deseas hacer?

Viktor no sabía cómo empezar, pero iba a ser honesto con Yuuri, aunque quería hacer travesuras con Yuuri.

—Yuuri, tú me gustas mucho y quiero pensar que puedo estar contigo el resto de mi vida —los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron aún más, dejándolo asombrado por tan dulces palabras—. Gracias por aceptar una cita, al menos en verdad necesitaba verte y hablar contigo.

Viktor se sentó al borde de la cama y puso las manos sobre sus muslos, contemplando la luna llena de esa noche. Era hermoso y romántico, nunca antes nadie le había regalado un momento tan hermoso en su vida.

Yuuri se mordió los labios al verlo tan tierno y vulnerable, en definitiva, no era el mismo Viktor jocoso que conoció, así que se atrevió a sentarse a su lado, tomándolo de la mano sin previo aviso.

—Tú también me gustas —confesó Yuuri con algo de temor—, pero en mi pasado hay cosas que me dolieron mucho y es mejor que sepas eso también.

Viktor estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, así que fue todo oído, aunque también sus ojos eran solo para Yuuri en ese momento. Estaba dispuesto a entender lo que sucedía y dejar que su alma hablara luego de escucharlo.

Yuuri le dijo que Phichit le contó la historia de su abuela, primero, pero luego de eso, Yuuri le contó toda su historia, la de Leroy y sus padres. Fue algo duro para el japonés recordar todos esos sucesos sin evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Viktor al terminar de oírlo se sintió como un verdadero idiota. Entonces ya se había convencido de que quería cuidar de Yuuri.

—Cuanto lo siento por tus padres —Viktor agarró las manos de Yuuri y las besó para finalmente regalarle una sonrisa de las más hermosas—, y dime, entonces: ¿Yuuri no ha tenido novio? —La duda podía con Viktor.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza. Nunca, aunque pudo tener, supo que la gente allí era algo perversa.

—No, precisamente porque me molestaban mucho y pues, aquí no es bien visto muchas cosas —Yuuri soltó un suspiro y miró la cama—, Vitya...

No alcanzó a decir nada cuando ya el ruso estaba a su lado dándole un abrazo muy fuerte para confortarlo. Aquel gesto fue muy dulce y delicioso, tanto que el calor de Viktor hacía que Yuuri se estremeciera y ya no aguantara su sangre caliente, lo que llevaba conteniendo mucho tiempo.

—Quiero —los labios de Yuuri temblaron—, dormir contigo esta noche.

—¿De verdad? —Los ojos de Viktor brillaron y lo abrazó más fuerte, tumbando su cuerpo en la cama—, Yuuri...

Y así fue como sus cuerpos se iban uniendo la primera vez con ganas de estar juntos sin importar si estaban cansados, si apenas se habían conocido hace tres días, pero el fogaje era más grande. Ese calor de ambos era como un día de verano caliente viendo a dos cómplices y amantes en aquel invierno entrante.

—¿Hacemos el amor? —Pidió Yuuri avergonzado—, yo sé que es demasiado pronto, pero necesito sentir que me quieren y mi cuerpo lo necesita.

—Yo también lo necesito, mi cuerpo también quiere ser amado —Viktor fue sometiendo a Yuuri contra la cama y quitándose la ropa y ayudando a Yuuri a quitarse la suya.

Y así es como ambos se fundieron e hicieron el amor aquella noche entre besos dulces y caricias infinitas llenas de lujuria y sensualidad. El amor entre ambos era intenso y duradero con besos ahogados en pasión y locura tras cada estocada suave y profunda de Viktor dentro del trasero de Yuuri, al cual le tuvo compasión esa noche por ser virgen, pero simplemente era delicioso sentir lo apretado que era Yuuri y eso le encantaba.

La madrugada acabó con ambos demasiado cansados y abrazados.

—¿Te dolió mucho mi amor? —Viktor le dio un beso en los labios acurrucado de Yuuri entre sus cálidos brazos.

—No mucho, pero así está bien. Se sintió rico después, de verdad, gracias por esta noche Vitya, fuiste muy dulce —Yuuri se abrazó de Viktor y acuno su cabeza en el cuello del platinado para respirar su aroma.

—Gracias a ti por dejarme entrar en tu verdadera calabaza de amor, aquella que sí era sabrosa y suavecita —dijo el ruso divertido dándole un beso en la frente.

Yuuri rió y le dejó una mordida en el cuello antes de quedarse dormido. Ya empezaba a amar más a ese hombre.

Y así pasó el tiempo, ambos antes de llevar sus planes quedaron juntos durante una temporada y se hicieron novios oficiales luego de salir seis meses juntos. Ambos se aceptaron el uno del otro con todo y sus defectos.

Dos años después

Yuuri todavía no podía creer que desde aquella vez que se conocieron en la tienda seguirían estando juntos y esta vez iba a ser para siempre. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, han logrado vivir juntos y montar un negocio juntos.

El platinado por su parte sonreía desde una ventana en Suiza; país que habían elegido para iniciar sus sueños juntos. Estaba parado en un balcón de un enorme edificio mirando al horizonte, Yuuri y él estuvieron hablando mucho sobre el tema de casarse, por lo que ambos decidieron seguir sus sueños mientras observaban los cielos día y noche.

Viktor en ese momento tomó a Yuuri de la barbilla y lo besó para luego tomarse una selfie con él. Yuuri le envió un correo a su mejor y le dijo que se quedara con la tienda de Salem, que tenía planes a futuro de casarse con Viktor. Sin duda que Yuuri había encontrado el amor y felicidad con él. Fue sólo cuestión de minutos que todo sucedió para que terminaran cumpliendo ambos su promesa de no volver a Estados Unidos.

Yuuri estaba algo intimidado por la repentina pasión de Viktor por ahogarlo a besos, tanto que ambos se rieron al final de ese beso intenso y Viktor lo cogió de la cintura y lo alzó para besarlo con mucha más pasión y desenfreno de la que Yuuri le daba otras veces.

—No dejas de sorprenderme, cerdito de las calabazas eróticas. Tus besos son muy intensos.

—No más que los tuyos, Vitya —aclaró Yuuri robándole otro beso—. Gracias a esa calabaza nos unimos más esa noche.

—Lo sé, pero ahora mismo estoy caliente —Vitya no se cortó, quería metérsela a Yuuri—. Recuerda que, entre tanto roce y beso, se me pone duro el sin hueso...

Yuuri estaba vestido con camisa, corbata y un pantalón elegante que lo hacía ver delirante y hermoso con el corazón a punto de desbordarse. Tanto que Viktor deliraba y fantaseaba con metérsela de ese modo.

—Y tu calentura no cambia mi Viktor —dijo Yuuri empujándolo con un pie hacia la cama mientras se abalanzaba sobre él rozando su nariz y jugueteando con sus labios—. Hoy haremos el amor cuantas veces quieras, yo también estoy caliente y te necesito.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas burlando al maldito mundo a su alrededor, porque aquel bello sentimiento de dos personas del mismo sexo es algo incomparable y perfecto como cualquier otro amor en el mundo, es amor de igual forma, un amor puro y de verdad.

—¡Seamos felices para siempre Viktor! No te separes de mí.

Dijo el japonés mientras se aferraba todavía más a su cuerpo queriendo volver a fundirse con él una y otra vez.

El corazón del platinado latió con tal fuerza de felicidad y supo que había llegado el momento.

—Yuuri, no sabía cuándo era el momento indicado, pero... —sus mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza, parecía un niño tembloroso mientras se sacaba algo del bolsillo y se inclinaba sobre la cama cerrando los ojos con fuerza—, ¡cásate conmigo!¡Adoptemos niños o busquemos una forma de tenerlos!

El corazón de Yuuri gritó de forma interna con fuertes latidos al ver el anillo, tanto que solo soltó en un suspiro hermoso con suave «_sí acepto_», dejando ver una sonrisa en sus labios llenos de asombro, por lo que sus ojos dejaron escapar unas lágrimas como una maldita fuente de agua, pero Yuuri no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente extendió la mano en donde se ponía el anillo de matrimonio, a lo que Viktor le puso el anillo sin demora.

—¡Si pudiese darte diez hijos me los dejaría hacer con mucho desenfreno en este momento! —Dijo Yuuri muy emocionado para animar a su futuro esposo.

Viktor no lo pensó, solo lo acorraló nuevamente y ambos volvieron a tener sexo desenfrenado, sus cuerpos se desnudaron y volvieron a ser uno, pero esta vez fue toda la maldita noche celebrando de una manera salvaje su unión, sin detenerse ante cada situación nueva que experimentaban en la cama, era totalmente delicioso aquel triunfo que se respiraba por todos lados. Aquella sensación de amarse sin forzar nada.

Fue así como termina un episodio de sus largas vidas, la boda se llevó a cabo días después y fueron invitados todos en la familia y amigos cercanos, finalmente cuando la celebración terminó y estuvieron juntos en su noche de bodas, ambos miraron al cielo y dijeron unas palabras con fuerza al mismo tiempo

_—Donde hay voluntad hay una forma de amar, allá donde las estrellas danzan estarán nuestros corazones unidos para siempre en la forma que sea, gracias por todo, te amo con toda mi alma—_

Viktor sonrió con los ojos brillosos y también elevó las manos al cielo imitando aquel acto de amor mutuo.

_—Donde hay fe hay una esperanza de amor, allá donde las estrellas cantan estarán nuestras almas unidas eternamente en la forma que sea, gracias a ti, Yuuri, también te amo con toda mi alma._

Ambos terminaron con sus manos entrelazadas y con un beso fogoso cargado de muchos sentimientos dentro.

—Espero que todos los Halloween siempre sean así de ardientes —dijo Yuuri.

—Con tu culito redondo y bonito, todos los días festivos serán ardientes —y allí estaba Viktor, con la polla dura de nuevo, pensando en calabazas hechas por Yuuri con forma de su lindo culo.

Fin.

* * *

**Nota final**: Bueno, aquí está el final, gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí. uwu no fue la gran cosa pero necesitaba hacerlo.

**Matta Ne~**

Canción de **Deftones - You've Seen The Butcher**


End file.
